I'll Take Care Of You
by RaInBoW SpRiNkLe MaDnEsS
Summary: The greatest detective in the world has the flu and it's up to Light to take care of him.But the Light has to hide that L is sick from the task force.With wild mood swings, emotional break downs, and raging fevers this should be a challenging task.LightxL
1. Hospital

Hello People! This is my first fanfic! I wanted to start off with something with something fluffy

I plan to make other LightxL stories that will be rated M.

Anyway I hope you Like my first Chapter. I should update in about a week. Please reveiw! =^w^=

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note I wish I did though L is so Cuuute! XP

* * *

It's 2:00 in the morning and the task force went home hours ago. Light was currently sleeping which wasn't out of the ordinary, but L was feeling a bit strange. The insomniac tossed and turned, coughing and sneezing throughout the night in his blue pajamas with pink smiling cupcakes on them. Of course after a while the bothersome sounds from the chain that linked the two geniuses together, woke up Light. "L… the noises…from this…chain…is….disturbing" Light held up his wrist to emphasize his point. L stayed facing the wall and cleared his throat.

"Sorry Light-kun" and tried to hide his cough. Light sighed "It's ok just….try to relax"

'Did he cough just now?...No maybe it was my imagination'. Light shook his head to clear all further thoughts out of his mind. He was about to drift back into a deep sleep when the aggressive sounds of the chain started again. "L is something wrong?" Light was now a little irritated. He knew that L made him get up too early in the morning to lose sleep so carelessly. When L didn't reply that just irritated the teen even more. Light was trying to be nice, he could have punched L in the face instead of acting concerned. Light glared at L but stopped when he saw the detective shiver rather harshly

"L…are you okay?" Light asked dropping his hostile attitude. When L didn't answer for the second time, Light started to worry. Light grabbed L's arm to get his attention, immediately he noticed how hot the insomniac's arm was. The teen shifted the detective over on his back to examine him. L's panda eyes were shut tight. Sweat glistened on his pale skin. Short shaky breaths came from his mouth. The sight of L look so disheveled sent shivers down the boy's spine and made him panic. 'Is he….sick?' Light put his hand on L's forehead to check for a fever. His eyes went wide. "Christ! He's burning up!" Light removed his hand from L's forehead and ran into the bathroom for a thermometer and a wet cloth to bring down the fever, but that didn't work out to well when the chain mercilessly yanked on his wrist because of the distance. Light winced and rubbed his now throbbing wrist. The teen hurried back to the bed and scooped L into his arms, bridal style.

'Why am I letting him carry me like this? I want him to put me down...but…my body…it hurts' Light knew that L didn't want to be carry, but L was in no condition to argue or compromise, Light knew that L really needed him right now. Light wasn't surprised that L was really light, even with his poor eating habits. Light made his way to the bathroom again. The bright light from the bathroom hurt Light's eyes. He set L down in the chair they sat on while waiting for each other to take a shower. He had to put L in a certain position so he wouldn't fall. Light went to the bathroom closet and pulled out a white wash cloth and grabbed a thermometer from the medicine cabinet that was located next to the closet. Moving with haste Light started towards the sink. Setting down the thermometer, Light turned the faucet on 'cold'. When the wash cloth was swollen with enough water, he wringed it out a bit to prevent too much dripping. Picking up the thermometer, Light walked back to where L was sitting. Light noticed that L was trying his hardest not to cough. The teen set the cold cloth on L's forehead. Light grabbed L by the chin and turned his head, so he could look at L's face.

"L I'm going to take your temperature. I need you to stay still and keep the thermometer under your tongue" L hated it when Light spoke to him like he was a child. Normally L would've frowned from that comment and probably say something smart. But because of the circumstances he didn't. Light put the thermometer in L's mouth and waited for the results. A few seconds later there was a beeping sound from the thermometer to indicate that it was finished. Light pulled the thermometer out of L's mouth. Light eyes went wide "I have to get you to the hospital now! Your fever is 103!" Light quickly picked up the insomniac and ran back into the bed room. Sitting on the bed with L still in his arms, Light pushed a button on a nearby night stand to phone Watari. "Watari!" there was no answer "Watari are you there!" still no answer

'Where the hell is Watari!' Light thought. "*cough* *cough*Light-kun" Light looked down at L. "Yes?"

"Wata..ri .uh..is..haa..*cough* *cough* in...Eng...land..haa..haa" Although L's voice was shaky and filled with heavy pants and coughs. Light could understand what L said was 'Wateri is in England' L buried his face in Light's chest and grabbed a fist full of the teens shirt. L's body were tense and he was shaking like crazy. 'He's getting worse. I have to get him to a hospital.' Light pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 119. After a few moments Light hung up his phone and put it back in his pocket.

"Ok the ambulance will be here in a second. I have to get you to the lobby." L wrapped his arms around Light's neck and rested his head in the crook of his neck. Light could feel L's hot shaky breaths on him. 'I hope L doesn't get me sick, I have exams coming up and…Wait I don't have time to think about that right now. I have to get L to the lobby.' Light hurried out of L's apartment room and headed straight for the elevator. To Light's and L's dismay, there were two teenage girls in the elevator. When Light stepped in the elevator he could hear them squealing and whispering to each other. He even heard one of the girls say how adorable L looked in his cupcake pajamas. 'Shit, I didn't want anybody to see me and L like this. Of course there getting the wrong idea, I wonder how L must feel right now? This situation must be really embarrassing f-' Light was cut off from his thoughts when both of the girls walked to him and asked "Is he your boyfriend?" Lights face flushed 'I knew this was coming'

"N-no he is not my boyfriend. He's JUST a friend." Both girls pouted "Oh….well we thought that you guys just got done having sex and you fucked your poor boyfriend here so hard that he was in too much pain to walk!" Light and L's eyes were as big as saucers and their faces were bright pink. L tried to bury his face even further in Light's neck. Light's eye started twitching "WHAT?" *Ding* "Well, that's our stop. Got to go" the two teens stepped out the elevator and waved "Oh here's some tips. Use some lube, it will go in much easier and it will be less pain for your boyfriend." At that last comment the elevator doors closed. Light closed his eyes to get what just happen out of his mind. "It's going to be a long night." *Ding* the elevator doors opened. Light and L immediately knew they had reach the lobby when they were greeted with the flashing lights of the ambulance that was waiting for them outside. Relieved, Light rushed outside and gave L to one of the paramedics. With no time to waste the paramedics started putting L on the stretcher and into the ambulance. Light also hurried into the ambulance. Even if he wanted to leave he couldn't because of the chain, but it's not like he didn't want to stay by L's side in the first place. After putting a oxygen mask on L. One of the paramedics turned towards Light.

"We need the key to this chain. You have to wait in the waiting room while we're trying to treat your friend" Light nodded his head. "Yeah it should be in his pajama pocket" Light turned toward L and whispered: "Sorry L, I have to take the chain off, I have no choice. I'll be sure to put it back on when were back at head quarters."L looked at Light for a minute, and finally nodded. Light then put his hand in L's left front pocket, pulled out the key and unlocked the cuff on L's wrist, then unlocked the cuff on his wrist. The paramedic took the chain from Light. "I'll make sure you get that back before you leave. Now can you tell me what happen?" "Yeah sure, it was about 2:00 in the morning and Ryuzaki kept tossing and turning, so I wanted to make sure he was okay. But when I called his name he was unresponsive. I started to worry…" By the time Light was done telling what happened, they were at the hospital, And L was rushed into the emergency room. Light was left to wait in the waiting room. The clerk asked for L's name and address, health insurance information, doctor's name and emergency contact information. Light just hoped that he could remember enough information about Ryuzaki Rue to answer the questions right. To Light it seemed like days past until he got to see L, when in reality it was only about 20 minutes. While being lead by a nurse to L's room. Light went into deep thought.

'I hope nothing is seriously wrong with him. I never imagined the famous L getting sick. He always seems inhuman. I guess I forgot that he actually is a person like everybody else.' Suddenly the nurse stopped in front of room 27A "Here we are Ryuzaki Rue is right in there." Light walked in the room to see L sitting up in the hospital looking more himself. Light turned to the nurse "Is he going to be okay." The nurse smiled "Yes he's going to be fine. It seems he has the flu. I have a prescription here to help with the symptoms." "Well how did he get the flu? I was with him all today and he seemed to be fine."

" Uh… he said he was standing outside on a roof in the rain, with no shoes, socks, or jacket." Light sighed and turned to L who was now pretending like he found something very interesting on the ceiling and couldn't take his eyes off it, to look at Light, Light frowned.

"L, did you really walk outside with like that?" L slowly turned his head to Light

"Yes Light-kun, I like when it rains. I don't like shoes or socks so I went outside without them and I couldn't find a jacket." Light rubbed his temples "Well are you happy now? You got yourself sick, if I didn't make it to the hospital on time you could have DIED!" L's head dropped and his eyes were now hidden by his mass of hair.

"I-I'm sorry Light-kun I-I …didn't m-mean" L's voice cracked, he shot his head up to look at Light. Light saw tears streaming down the insomniacs face. "I didn't think you cared!" The teen's eyes went wide. 'What the hell?' The nurse left the room to give them privacy and Light took L in a warm embrace.

"Of course I care. Why wouldn't I?" L shoved his face in Light's chest and grabbed a fist full of the teen's night shirt. "I don't know. You tell me" Light could feel L's tears soaking his night shirt, but he didn't care he just wanted to know what the hell whar wrong with L! Light grabbed L's chin and made the insomniac look straight up at his face. Light had to admit L did look pretty cute right now, with his big innocent panda eyes.

"Look Ryuzaki I care a lot about you and I would never wish for anything bad to happen to you. I'm sorry I made you cry. Ok?" L made a little smile " Yes Light-kun, I'm sorry for making you worry" Light let go of L's chin and let the insomniac rest his head on his chest. Soon after, L went sound asleep. Light very carefully removed L from chest and left the hospital room to go talk to the nurse. "What was that all about? Why did he get so emotional?" The nurse smiled "It's just the side effects from the medicine. His emotions will be much stronger then they usually are, he'll have some mood swings, and he really won't seem himself" Light signed "Ok what are some of the symptoms to the flu?" The nurse looked at her clip board "Chills, sweating, coughing, sneezing, fatigue, headache, loss of appetite, fever, muscle ache, stuffy nose and a lot of vomiting" Light eyes went wide "What does the medicine help with?" The nurse checked her clip board again "It helps with the chills, sweating, headache, fever, muscle ache, loss of appetite and stuffy nose" Light rubbed his temples. "When is he to be released from the hospital?" Clip board check "After he wakes up" Light was relieved at that. The sooner he and L got home the better. Light was exhausted. He was in desperate need of some sleep. "Ok, thanks you for your help" the nurse smiled "I was happy to help. Oh and here…" The nurse handed Light L's medicine and there chain "You seemed tired so I went to the front desk and got your chain and the medicine while you and your friend were chatting" Light gave a tired smile, thanked the nurse and then headed back to L's room. When Light walked in L was wide awake "Ryuzaki, you've been released from the hospital. Were going home now, I need some sleep." L slowly got out the hospital bed, walked over to Light and put the chain cuffs back on both of their wrists. "I'll cuff you to the bed so you can have a day off today. If you need to go somewhere just call me. I'll explain your absents to the task force. I will explain everything that we uncover tomorrow to you." Light looked confused "We? What do you mean 'WE'? It's just going to be the task force. When they find out your sick you can't work" L frowned "There not going to find out I'm sick. None of my symptoms are showing" "Yeah for right now. I just talk to the nurse. She said the medicine doesn't help with coughing, sneezing, fatigue, or vomiting and she said you will vomit a LOT." "Light-kun I haven't had nausea at all, but if you help me I think the task force won't notice I'm sick." Light signed "Fine fine, I'll help you. Let's just go home, I'm exhausted."

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think! =^w^=


	2. Cake

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was suppose it get this chapter out Monday but my laptop is down and I have to resort to sharing a computer with my brother. Plus I had a really tough time writing this chapter. Anyway there really wasn't that much humor, but some fluff at the end. I didn't get to put all the thing I wanted into it either. But I promise on chapter three I will. I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note if I did, L wouldn't have died and it would be strictly yaoi ,so NO MISA

* * *

"Would Light-kun like some tea before he goes to sleep?" L said with big innocent eyes. Light sighed "For the fifth time no L! Could you pleeease be quiet now?" 'We only got back from the hospital 20 minutes along and you're already irritating the hell out of me! Just shut up and let me sleep!' "But Light-kun it will help you sleep better, you haven't slept since we got back, even though you said you were extremely tired." Light glared at L "That because you haven't shut up for the past 20 minutes!" L made a rather confusion face before he said

"Your percentage of being Kira has increased by 5 percent" "WHAT! WHY!" "Because only Kira would be mean to me, regardless of my caring attitude or intentions towards him" L stated plainly. Light just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the now pouting detective. L was just about to ask Light if he wanted some cake but stopped when he noticed that the Taskforce was about to arrive. L pulled out the key to the chain from pajama his pocket and unlocked the cuff on his wrist. Then proceeded to lock his cuff somewhere secure on the bed. Not only was Light relieved at L's actions but was very happy he would finally be able to have some peace and quiet, but he couldn't get over this feeling that something would go wrong. L brought his attention back to Light and handed him a pager. "Here, just page me if you need anything."

The detective then walked out of their shared room. Although he wish he had a chance to shower and put his normal attire on first before the Taskforce arrived but it seemed that would have to wait till later. He just hoped he didn't look sick enough for them to notice he has the flu. Not long after L left his bedroom and headed for his computer, where most of his work was done, did the Task force arrive. As soon as they stepped in the room and settled down in there usually sitting places, L felt all eyes were on him. L turned around to face the group and looked wide eyed at the former officers, still eating his cake though. L cleared his throat "Is something wrong? You all look as though you are surprised *cough* *cough*"

L tried to read their faces but they all looked too surprised. You would be too if you saw L without his main Kira suspect chained to him or even in sight. Not to mention he just coughed! Plus the style of L's PJs were not making matters any better. Before any of the other Task Force members could speak, Matsuda's face lit up with joy. "Awwww Ryuzaki looks so cute in his cupcake PJ's" L nearly choke on his cake, But still managed to keep his composure. That was definitely not the reply he thought he would get. Aizawa punched Matsuda in the arm.

"You idiot, do you realize what you're saying and who you're saying it to?" Matsuda made a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. Sighing Soichiro tries to block out of his mind Matsuda's indeed idiotic comment. "Ryuzaki, we were just wondering why you don't have Light chained to you and where he is" L suddenly felt this burst of rage seep in him

"**Why the hell are you questioning my fucking actions, and what the fuck makes you think I know where the little shit is**!" And as quickly as it came, it left. Leaving L and The Task Force in shock. L's eyes went even wider 'What the hell was that?' then turned back to his computer and ignored the faces that now stared at him in terror. Making it seem like L had no knowledge that he just burst in angry a few seconds ago, But L indeed know it did happen and was currently thinking hard of the reason why it happened. L rested his thumb on his upper lip. 'Why did I get so mad all of a sudden at Soichiro? It wasn't wrong of him to be worried about his son's whereabouts? And it certainly wasn't right of me to call Light…a little shit. But I felt so angry I couldn't help myself, I immediately reacted.' Then all of a sudden something clinked to L and his eyes went even wider if possible

'The side effect from the medicine. That's it, if I remember correctly Light talked about the side effects in the car on the way here. Well that's one problem solved, but how am I going to control when an emotional episode happens again, hmm….. I better go get some more cake.' Getting up from his computer L begin to make his way to the fridge. 'Since Watari isn't here, he should have left me a good amount of sweets! I guess it wouldn't hurt to share.' "Matsuda and Soichiro would you like some cake?" Matsuda and Soichiro flinched from the enthusiasm in L's voice. Just a few seconds ago he was pretty pissed off. "N-no thank yo-" They were about to refuse L's offer, that was until he made the cutest smile with a little giggle. Soichiro and Matsuda were defeated, who could say no to that face. "Umm sure" L then cut both Soichiro and Matsuda a piece of cake, and turned back around to face the Taskforce again

"Mogi, Aizawa would you like some cake." They shook their heads 'yes'. Once all the pieces of cake were cut, L had another twist of emotion. With a devious smile plastered on his face he grabbed a handful of cake and threw it right at Soichiro. It's wasn't until the sweet sugary snack landed right smack dab in Soichiro face did L start laughing his ass off. Everybodies eyes were on Soichiro except for Soichiro himself of course, who was currently glaring at L. But that didn't seem to stop the insomniac, he actually started laughing even harder. Soichiro snapped **"OK THAT'S IT!"** Soichiro rose up from his chair, stormed over to L and gripped the laughing man up by the front of his shirt. L stopped laughing "**Stop the bullshit Ryuzaki! We have all had enough with your games! All you do is treat us like dogs and are of no use to you! Do you-" **"*hic* *hic*"Soichiro stopped his speech when he realized he had made the detective cry. Tears were streaming down L face. "*sob* S-Soichiro *hic* I would…ha..*hic* l-like to go *hic* speak to L-Light-kuun *sob*"

Stunned for the second time that day Soichiro released L from his grip. Without saying a word L ran towards the bedroom, leaving the task force speechless and stunned. Once L got to the bedroom, he was greeted with a sleeping Light. L didn't want to bother Light. He knew how tired the teen was from what happened less than 24 hour ago, but he wanted Light to hold him like he did in the hospital, he wanted comfort. L walked over to Light and shook the peaceful sleeping teen lightly.

"L-Light-kun *hic* wake up *hic* w-wake up L-Light-kun" The teen stirred as he heard his name being called, and finally opening his sleepy eyes to see L next to his bed side crying his eyes out. Light went immediately in alert. "L what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Just the thought of someone hurting 'his' L made Light furious, he didn't know why he would feel mad or why he called L 'his' for that matter. "*hic* L-Light-kun I can't do it *hic* I keep a-acting *hic* w-weird because of *hic* m-medicine! E-Everyone is mad *hic at me!" 'L looks really upset about what ever happened. He wasn't even this upset during the hospital incident. I want to hear the story but, I have to calm him down first.' "Come here L" Light said as he made room for L to lye next to him, He couldn't go very far though with the chain attached to the bed though. L climb in to the bed next Light, his crying not seeming to let up. Light could only think of one thing left to do. The teen moved closer to L, wrapped the insomniac in his arms and let the detectives head rest on his chest.

"Shh it's going to be alright, I'm not mad at you. I'm here" As Light begin to repeat this line over and over again softly in the crying mans ear. L's crying slowly stopped and his tears cease to fall. The only sound that came from the insomniac was frequent 'hics' as he slept peacefully with the tip of his thumb in his mouth. Light rested his chin on the top of L's head 'Looks like he's sleep again. I guess I'll wake him up in about an hour or so and explain everything to the task force. I don't know what he did, but I bet there confused and quite stunned about his bizarre behavior. I think they'll still let him work on the case though even if he's sick. He's too stubborn not to. He'll probably feel really crappy when he wakes up, crying really leaves you drained." Light let out a relieved sign and looked down at the sleeping L that was sleeping in his arm. Light chuckle "You know you really are adorable when your sleep" On a spur of the moment Light brought his lip down hovering above L's and pressed his lips to L's softly. This little contact made L wake up from his light sleep.

When Light realized L had woken up the only thing he could think right then was deepen the kiss. Light slid his tongue across L's bottom lip asking for entrance. When L gasped rom the sensation, Light took that as his opportunity to slide his tongue into L's mouth making him moan. "Ah ha Ah hah Mmm" L clenched onto Light's night feeling the over whelming sensation, as Light entwined his fingers in his hair. When Light broke the kiss, L pushed himself away from Light and sat up on the bed , his face flushed and his breath coming in pants. As Light came back to reality all he could think was 'Oh Shit'. L touched his own lips and his cheeks became a bright pink before he said "Light-kun stole my first"

* * *

That wasn't too bad right? I hoped you enjoyed it. If you have any suggests on what you would like to be included in the next chapter. Please feel free to ask.


	3. Ice cream

I'm so sorry I took so long to update, there were problem with the computer and everything =( but it's all fixed now ^w^.I'm really happy you guys like my story so far. Like the last one I didn't get chance to put a lot of humor if any, and I know I promised. But there is going to be a lot more chapters that will. I'm going to be starting some new stories also while I'm working on this. Please check them out when I start them. Anyway please review!

* * *

L touched his own lips and his cheeks became a bright pink before he said "Light-kun stole my first" Light didn't know if he should be apologizing or embracing L, all he knew was. If L didn't stop looking at him in such an adorable expression, he would lose his last bit of control and take the detective right then and there.

"Umm Light-kun"

"Yes L"

"Do you think you could do that again" L asked barely above a whisper. Lights eyes went wide. 'What!' The teen wasn't sure if he was too clouded by lust to hear what L said correctly. "Please" L eyes practically begging Light to kiss him again. Light sighed "Do you realize what you're doing to me" Before L could even question what his Kira suspect was talking about. His mouth was being invaded by Light's tongue. It wasn't long before their tongues were entwined and L was discovering the wet cavern of Light's mouth. Unfortunately they had to break away for air.

"I have to go back and explain everything to the taskforce about my ostentatious display of behavior. Light-kun should go back to sleep." L said, no longer holding a very happy face

"No L, I'm well rested. I'm have enough energy now to work on the Kira case"

L shrugged "Well if that what Light-kun wants"

And with that L unlock the cuff connected to the bed and attached it on his wrist. Feeling a little more content with his Kira suspect chained to him again. Light got out of bed and stood next to the sleuth, wincing a little from the cold floor hitting his bare feet. Before L could start walking towards the door. Light grabbed his shoulder.

"Before we do anything let's take a shower first. I doubt the task force would like to see you in your…." Light eyed L's PJ's up and down "dashing attire"

"Ha ha very funny Light-kun. These happen to be my favorite pajamas."

Light rolled his eyes and dragged the detective to the bathroom.

After a good well needed shower. The two boys started getting dressed. But Light stopped L before the sleuth could put on his shirt.

"L what are you doing? Your hair is still soaking wet! You're going to ruin your shirt if you don't dry your hair." The teen grabbed a towel and started dry L's hair. At first L struggled a bit but soon gave in to the sensation that Light was giving his scalp.

"Thank you Light-kun, for everything" L said, voice just above a whisper.

Light smiled softly knowing it was very rare for the detective to thank someone and really mean it.

"It's okay L; I know you would have done the same for me. We are frie…." Light didn't finish his sentence, when he realized what he was about to say. 'Friends! Are we really just friends! We can't be after we just kissed like that! I guess I have to talk about this with L later, so we c..'

"*cough* * cough*"

'Shit I forgot he was still sick! And he's only getting worst by having his shirt off!' Light stopped dry L's hair and helped L put on his shirt. Then Light peered at his watch.

"it's 9:30am, it's time to take your medicine." L followed as Light lead him to the bathroom.

"Achoo! Light-kun I hate being sick" L said pouting

Light chuckled "Hold on L, You'll feel much better in a minute."

Light grabbed L's prescription from the medicine cabinet and handed it to the detective. L's uncapped the medicine bottle and popped two gummies in his mouth.

'Good thing I requested the gummy supplements. I doubt he would take the pills. Unless I shoved them down his throat.' "It won't take long for the medicine to start working" Light stated, L nodded his head. And put the medicine back in the cabinet.

Then the duo made their way to the task force. A soon as they enter the room all eyes were on them. The boys simply walked to their computer chair and started up there computer. Except for L whose computer was already on. Everything was silent except for the sounds of the keys on the key board every once in a while. Light was the first to break the silence

"So what did I miss?"

Before L could answer. Soichiro shot up from out his seat and started to explain to his son what happen.

"Well let's see. Ryuzaki got angry with us out of nowhere. He was yelling and cussing, and he called you a little shit! Then right after that he turned all cutesy on us! He even offered us his cake! **And then he threw the cake in my face and laughed his ass off! I-" **

As Soichiro was still explaining what happen, L was trying his very hardest to keep from laughing

'Oh no not again, why do the side effects have to occur at this critical moment, I have the most uncontrollable giggles…I..I… giggles is a funny word!'

L burst out laughing from his funny thought. This made Soichiro stop his explanation and a look at the detective. Light and the rest of the task force stop what they were doing and stare at the sleuth. Immediately Soichiro thought L was laughing at the cake incident again. His face went red with rage.

"**I'm gonna kill him!" **Before he could lunge at the detective, Light stopped him

"Wait dad! Let me talk to him" Light was very intrigued by the detective's behavior. He had never seen anything quite like it.

Light walked over L asked "Hey L, what's so funny?" amusement ringing in his voice.

L started laughing for a moment. Then giggled "Isn't giggles a funny work? Giggle, giggle, giggle, giggle!" L said, but not blandly as he would usually do. He voice was bubbly with emotion. Which made him sound adorable and his smile only added to his absolute cuteness. Light smiled at the silly detective, then turned to his father.

" See dad he was only laughing at the word 'giggle'"

Soichiro calmed down and rubbed his temples "Well what the hell is wrong with him then! This is definitely not normal behavior for Ryuzaki!"

Light looked away from his father for a second to think of a lie. "Umm… well… you see L is on some medication for an injury that he refuses to tell me about. And one of the side effects from the medicine makes him act weird."

Light knew that it wasn't the best lie he could of come up with but the task force and his dad seemed to buy it. Matsuda smiled "That explains so much!" He said enthusiastically. After L's laughing died down everyone got back to work. Everyone except for L.

"Light-kun!" L said rather loud, scaring Matsuda right out of his seat. Landing with a big thud on the floor. This made L giggle. Light smirked.

"Yes L"

"Play with me" L said gingerly

Light made a confused look and turned to his father. Waiting for an answer. Noticing that his son was waiting for his approval, Soichiro sighed.

"Because of the effects from the medicine. Do what he likes to keep him happy"

Light smiled at his father happily. Truly he wanted to accepts L's offer right away. He was acting way to cute right now. Light turned back to L.

"Ok what do you want to play?" Light asked feeling quite excited.

"Horsey!" L cheered

Light chuckled "Haha okay, get on my back"

Light got out of his chair and bended down for L to get on his back. L didn't even hesitate, he got on Lights back and wrapped his arms around his neck. Lights face started to heat up when he realized what was touching the small of his back. With a blush on his face Light rose up from his bended position and grabbed L's thighs that were wrapped around his waist.

"Okay L, where do you want to go."

"Disney World!"

"Ok first stop Disney Worlds!"

And at that Light went running out the door with L. The only thing you heard was laughter, jiggling from the chain, playful screaming and 'Giddy up Horsey!'

Aizawa rubbed his temples, clearly getting a headache as a result from today's events. "So I'm guessing we should all play along, right?"

Soichiro sighed "No, Light seems to have it all taken care of. Just continue to work normally"

Everyone agreed with the nod of the head, but although no one said it. They couldn't shake the feeling that this was not going to be a regular work day. Just then Light burst back into the room with L. Both looking like they're having a blast.

Matsuda cleared his throat "Well That was fast , you just left"

Light and L shot him a bright smile.

"Well my horsey is very fast" L said as he kissed Light on the cheek.

Light almost dropped L from the sudden public display of affection. He couldn't suppress his blush that threatened to show on his cheeks. Everyone else tried there very hardest not to pay attention to the whole ordeal. Matsuda looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and start squealing like a fan girl. Noticing the awkwardness Light decided to speak first before things got to quiet.

"Umm do you want any ice cream L?"

"Yes please!"

"haha ok"

Light headed toward the kitchen and set L down on the counter. He was going to need him as close as possible because of the chain. When L saw Light pull the carton of ice cream out of the freezer, he started swinging his legs with excitement. Unfortunately his legs got tangled in the chain and he came crashing down onto the floor. Not long after Light fell on the floor as well and the ice cream he was holding went everywhere, mostly on them though.

With quite difficulty Light sat up and looked at the mess. Then at the cause of the mess who was currently licking the back of his hand like a cat. Light blush

'Even when I'm supposed to be mad. All I can think is how so damn cute he looks. And to top it all off it he's covered in cu-ICECREAM! I mean ice cream'

Light blushed darker when he thought about what he was about to say. He was about to mentally smack himself, but all of a sudden L started eyeing him in a funny. The predator look L was giving him was really starting to scare him. But just before he was about to make a run for it L scooped closer and started licking his face.

"Ah! L-L what are y-you doing" Light said rather flustered

L didn't answer; he just continued to lick any evidence of ice cream off his face, moaning all the while. L's tongue trailed up and down Light cheek and lapped at his sweet lips. Light was starting to get hard and his pants were getting tighter and tighter by the seconds. When all the ice cream was off Lights face L looked down and saw ice cream on the teens pants. Immediately he started licking and suck the cream covered fabric. Light bit his lip from the moan that was trying to escape from his mouth. Lights erection throbbed with need, as it leaked pre-cum

'This can't be happening right now.'

* * *

There is a lot more to come. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and am I the only one who did now that there were such things as yaoi drama cds? I like freaked when I heard them. They got some really sexy ones at youtube. And listening to it while reading a manga *nosebleed* w

.


	4. Vomit

OK I'm finally back with a new chapter. From my long absence, to make a long story short I was failing a very important class so my mom cut my computer privileges. In the end I passed with all As and Bs and I'm now planning to write stories like crazy for summer break! So I hope you enjoy chapter 4 of I'll take care of you and please review to tell me what you think! Oh and as a apology i made a picture of L in a maids outfit for you guys! Its not hand drawn, it's all done in photoshop. But Just send me a PM so i can give you the link to it

Warning: Not for People with weak stomach. Vomiting scene

Disclaimer: No I don't not own death note or it's characters. I wish I could though XD

* * *

'This can't be happening right now.'

Just when Light was going to lose his last bit of sanity. He felt L's warm mouth, leave the needy bulge that was aching in his pants. Feeling relieved and a bit disappointed, Light opened his eyes only to find, L blushing with his raven locks still sticky from ice cream, his gaze avoiding Light. The rest of him looked licked clean. A silence overtook them. For several seconds they just sat there thinking of what they could say to make the situation any less uncomfortable then it already was. But after minutes passed by, the silence was just too unbearable.

L turned his gaze to Light and let out a shaky breath. "I-I'm sorry Light-kun, when I saw the ice cream…..it *cough* *cough*it was just an automatic reaction. I know that is no excuse but please don't be upset with me! I'm really sorry!*cough* *cough*"

Light smiled hoping to calm the little detective "L its ok I'm not upset with you" Light rose to his feet and extended a hand towards L. Lucky those minutes they sat in silence gave Light some time to get his 'little problem' under control.

"Come on, let's go wash this ice cream out your hair" L smiled up at Light and took the hand that was offered to him.

Quietly they walked back into the investigation room and made their way to the bathroom. Light thanked god no one questioned them. He didn't know when L's next mood swing would be and he didn't want to test his emotions to find out.

Once they arrive at the bathroom. Light looked in the mirror to see if his perfect hair had any trace of the sticky mess like L's did. Oddly his hair was the same way it had been this morning, not one drop of ice cream was discovered on his head. Light shrugged and turned to face L. To his surprise, L's face was blank; showing no indication of emotion.

'He must be back to his normal self for now. It seems like it's been a while since I seen that face'

L squirmed uncomfortably under Lights gaze "Is something wrong Light-kun? If not, could you refrain from staring at me like that.*cough cough cough* It is rather bothersome"

Light sent L an icy glare "What are you talking about L? You stare at me 24/7! I'm bothered by it all the time and yet you still do it!"

"Just in case Light-kun has forgotten, he is my suspected of being Kira. It is my job as L to keep an eye on Light-kun to make sure he doesn't do anything Kira-like"

Light's eyes were fuming with rage. "For the last time L, I'm not Kira! What makes you so sure that I am? Why do you want me to be Kira so badly? I thought I was your friend!"

L sighed rather sadly and plopped down on the bathroom floor, bringing his legs to his chest and hugging them tightly "I don't know, I just want this case to be over. At first it was intriguing, but now I just want to give up. In the end,*cough cough* I'll never find Kira, I'll lose my only friend and I'll die alone and no one will care. I always seem to push people away or hurt them, even Watari. So maybe it would be better off if I was dead.*cough cough cough*"

Lights mood changed dramatically from his enraged state. "L are you alright?" 'What's wrong with him? One minute he's accusing me of being Kira and the next minutes he's…mood swing'

L brought his finger mouth and nibbled on the nail thoughtfully "No, I feel rather depressed. Can I go get some cake?" he asked his voice hoarse from coughing

Light smiled sadly, he couldn't stand to see L so down. It made him feel gloomy and guilty that he just yelled at him a second ago. "Sure L, but let me wash your hair first"

L nodded his head, rose from his position on the floor and walked to the sink. Light noticed that he was slouching more than usual. That was another indicator that L truly wasn't in a good mood.

After about ten minutes, L's hair was clean, dry and smelled like strawberries. But his mood still didn't change. He sat silently eating his cake one little slow bite at a time; which was very unlike L at all, He was drawing more attention to himself then he knew. His face was that of a kicked puppy, making the teens heart wrench.

Light rose from his seat and walked over to L. "L what's wrong?" he said in a soft gentle voice. L looked at Light wearily. 'I don't want to bother Light-kun with my problems. I have troubled him enough. I don't want him to hate me more then he already does' L shivered from the cruel thought.

"Nothing's wrong Light-kun. I'm fine, please go back to work*cough cough*" Light sighed

"No you're not! Pleeeease L, tell me what's wrong. I want to help" L let his gaze fall to the floor as his eyes were covered by his mass of hair.

"I just don't want Light-kun to hate me more." L said, his voice barely audible. Light knew this was not the place to have this discussion. The Task force could possibly overhear something and start having suspicious. So Light promptly took L's hand and dragged him to their shared bedroom. Once inside, Light shut the door behind him and took L in his arms, hugging him tightly

"Look L; I don't hate you and I could never hate you. You are my best friend and maybe even something more than that. All I know is that, I care for you very much and it hurts to see that saddened expression on your face. I love it when you smile and I always want to see you happy. So come on, can you give me a little smile"

L gave a weak smile. What Light had said to him made him feel a lot better and he tried to show that with a happier expression.

Light chuckled lightly seeming to have gotten L's message. "Ok that's good for now"

Relieved L leaned into Lights warm embrace.

The teens chest fluttered and he only wished he could bask in the feeling forever. L 's steady heart beat thumped peacefully against his chest as he held L's frail body against his own more firmer one. The insomniac's soft raven locks tickled his cheek, when he placed a small kiss on the top of his head. It seemed so perfect and Light never wanted to let go. But he had to when Matsuda knocked a little less than graceful on their bedroom door. Snapping the two out of there trance.

"Are you two alright? The rest of the taskforce told me to check on you two because you left so suddenly." Matsuda yelled through the door

Light cleared his throat "Yes were fine. We'll be out in a second." Light said through clenched teeth as he mentally cursed at Matsuda for interrupting.

And with that Matsuda left with an 'okay'

Light sighed "Well come on we better get going"

L nodded in agreement.

As they made there way back to the investigation room. L couldn't help but notice that he suddenly felt really sick. He didn't know why though because he just took his medicine about three hours ago. He wasn't suppose to take his next dosage anytime soon.

Light quietly sat down in front of his computer and started reading a document he was previously reading before he left. Although Light wanted to catch Kira just as badly as L did. He was bored out of his mind! And a minute hadn't even passed yet! The only thing interesting around there was L. The teen wondered what the sugar addicted was doing because he had been awfully quiet.

L pierced his lip as he felt his stomach flip. A wave of nausea came over him and it took every fiber in his body not to throw up all over his the floor. L can feel his body getting hotter the longer he refused his body to empty the content in his stomach. The insomniac squeezed his legs tighter to his chest hoping to help the pain. But only making it worse as pressure was dealt to his stomach. L groaned inaudible, strands of his hair clinging to his sweaty face. He could taste the bitter sour taste of vomit on his tongue make him gag from reflect. His stomach flipped again, L brought his hand over his mouth quickly.

Aizawa walked over to L not seeming to notice how sickly the detective looked. He figured since L was not acting out of the ordinary he was his normal self for the moment.

"Umm Ryuzaki I found a couple of leads. I'm not sure if it's any major ones but I wanted you to be the judge of that."

L turned his swivel chair directly at Aizawa to show he was listening

Light looked at the two but then put his full attention on L. ' Whats wrong with him? He doesn't look to good, but I just gave him his medicine not to lon-oh god! How could I forget! The medicine doesn't help with vomiting!' But before Light could get the chance to run L to a bath room. He saw the detectives face go a tinge of green.

L's body had seemed to won the battle because the next second his stomach did a flip that was a little less then pleasant. L's eyes went wide as he felt vomit squirt through the cracks in his hand that he had over his mouth. The detective removed his hand as the content of his stomach launched out of his mouth and collided with Aizawa's suit. The former officer screamed and tried to shield himself with his arms from the content. L fell from his chair, got on hands and knees and retched again, bile spewing on Aizawa's shoes.

Light cover his mouth in shock at the scene before him as his father and the other investigators cringed.

L stopped for a moment then coughed making him dry retch. His mouth tasted horrible and he was in grave need for some sweets to replace the bitter taste. As L was sure he was done. He stood up slowly his hair covering his eyes as his hand that wasn't dripping with vomit covered his mouth.

"….I'm sorry" was the last thing he said before he collapsed onto the floor.

"L!" Light said as he scrambled over to the unconscious detective

* * *

Well that wasn't so bad ^^ I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and comment.


	5. Bitter Sweet

Hello readers thank you very much for the reviews XD, I'm really glad that you like my story . This chapter was fairly easy to write compared to my other chapters. Please review to tell me what you think ^^ anywayenjoy chapter 5 of I'll take care of you. ^w^

AN: **Bold is English**

_Italic is Italian_

Underline is French

The other two are Russian and Dutch

* * *

It had been exactly two hours since the whole 'ordeal' happened and the taskforce was in utter turmoil. Aizawa went home for very obvious reasons and refused to come back for the rest of the day. No one could really argue when he was giving everyone a glare that would make a Shinigami cry. Mogi just sat and stared at the spot in which the event happened, replaying it over in his head like he was in a hypnotic trance. Matsuda was having a panic attack. And Soichiro was pacing around the room pulling his hair out.

Light sighed at the scene and went to his bedroom to check if L was still out cold. And sure enough when he got to the room and poked his head inside. He saw the detective in the same place he had left him, tucked under mountains of covers with a cloth on his forehead.

'When is he going to wake up? Maybe I should take him to the hospital. But he's breathing fine and his fever isn't at a critical temperature anymore. I guess the best thing to do right now is wait then.'

Light nodded to himself in approval and entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him quietly.

'Those idiots won't be doing anything productive anytime soon so I might as well stay with L to make myself useful. But when he wakes up he will probably hate me for taking off the chain and accuse me of being Kira'

The teen sighed and walked over to the unconscious detective and removed the wet cloth from his warm forehead replacing it with his hand

"It seems your temperature has come down a considerable amount but you're still rather warm" he said mostly to himself.

Light walked over to their master bathroom and drenched the cloth in cold water before placing it back on the sugar addict's forehead. Auburn eyes locked on pink plump lips. As a silly thought came to Lights mind.

"Will you wake up if I kiss you like a prince in a fairy tale? But what princess would you be?"

Light observed L's features carefully trying to see what princess L reminded him of. Combing his hands through L's ebony locks, as he thought deeply. And then it hit him.

"Your my princess snow white! Not just because she wakes up from a kiss that her prince gives her. But your skin is snow white!"

Light smiled proud about his discovered princess. Then slowly placed a small chaste kiss on L's lips.

Light sighed, but it wasn't a sigh of frustration or disappoint like from earlier. It was a different sigh, a sigh of content. He didn't really mind the slight bitter taste that was on L's lips. Because the kiss was still sweet none the less, it was bitter sweet.

Rising to his feet Light phoned Watari, explained to him everything that has happened and asked him to come back early. Of course the elder didn't refuse, he told Light he would leave as soon as possible. Whenever that was anyway. When Lights conversation with Watari was done he glanced at the clock. It was 5:12pm.

"The day seems to just drag on." Light said as he hung up the phone. Just then he heard the sound of rustling covers.

"MMMMmmmm" L hummed, snuggling into his pillow as he slowly came back into consciousness .

"L?" Called the teen as he walked over to the detective.

L breathed in deeply then sat up on the head board of the bed. His eyes glazed with sleep and half lidded as he rubbed then lazily.

It took every fiber of Light being, not to start squealing from L's absolute adorableness right now. If only he had a camera.

"**Light-kun what time is it?**"

The teens eyes went wide as he heard the English slip from L's lips hinting a slight accent. That was very sexy

"**Umm it's 5:19**"

"Merde! Combien de temps ai-je été à des?" (Shit! How long was I out for?)

Light eyebrows furrowed

"Pendant environ trois heures, vous sentez-vous bien?" (For about three hours, are you feeling ok?)

(_Mi sento molto meglio allora_ … tôt, mais je dois me ….. вернуться к Кире случае. Хотя я и мои …. normaal zelf. Wat zou…**Light-kun think I'm not okay**?" L said sleepily

(I'm feeling a lot better than… earlier but I have to get….. back to the Kira case. While I'm my… normal self. What would make….Light-kun think I'm not okay?)

Lights eye twitched at the combination a languages.

"L you are not going to work on the case for the rest of the day. You can barely speak in one language for more than 5 seconds! And not one even of the languages were Japanese!"

"I don't care Light-kun. I'm working on the case if you like it or not" L said stubbornly. He planned to storm out the room leaving a angry Light by himself but that plan quickly vanished when he stood up and he felt extremely dizzy. Clenching his head, L swayed. And Light caught him before he fell.

"Light-kun I don't fee…" L stopped in mid sentence and looked around the room frantically.

"Light-kun, where is the chain?" The detective asked through clenched teeth.

Light visibly went pale "Well L I had to remove the chain to because you passed out and I still needed to work on the Kira case. There was never a time when I was alone. Because I dragged Mogi with me….except the last time I came to check if you were woke."

Light expected L to blow up with anger and start making obscene accusations. At the least raise his percent. But all that came out of L's mouth was.

"How is everyone taking my sickly display?" the insomniac said as his mass of hair hid his eyes.

Light gave a weak smile and hoisted the detective up on the bed. "There actually taking it better than I thought. Aizawa went home but he'll be back tomorrow. And the rest of the Taskforce is working on the case."

L smiled with relief "Really? They weren't mortified? I know I was and completely humiliated."

The teen hugged the detective tightly "No they weren't mortified, a little shaken but not mortified…..L why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?"

"Because Light-kun, by the time I realized I needed to go to the nearest bathroom. I was at critical point where I couldn't move or talk. If I did, I would have gotten sick much faster."

Light-kun sighed "well I'm glad you're ok now. Next tell me immediately when you feel sick before it gets to that point again"

"Ok Light-kun, but right now I would like to wash this taste out of my mouth and get something to eat"

Light nodded as they headed to the master bathroom.

L brushed his teeth and used mouth wash so many times that it made his mouth go numb. Leaving a strong taste of minty strawberries. Not that he minded in the least, he loved the taste of strawberries.

After thoroughly washing his mouth out L grabbed the chain that was hanging on the bathroom doorknob and snapped the cuffs on their wrists.

Light sighed in irritation missing his few hours of freedom.

"I'm sorry Light-kun but you still are on full surveillance. Until you are proven innocent" L stated obviously noticing Lights irritation.

"I know…" Light said walking out of their shared bedroom and toward the kitchen.

L walked more slowly down the hall then usual due to his current state of health and passed head quarters not saying a word. Everyone froze and stared at the panda eyed detective as he quietly walked into the kitchen with Light right behind him.

Once L arrived inside he let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, and opened the fridge to search for some cake.

"L what are you doing?"

"Light-kun it's obvious that I'm looking for cake. I said I wanted something to eat. Why did you ask such a simple question? I would think you have enough knowledge to know that. I guess I over estimated you." L said deadpanned

Light balled his hands in a fist and sent L a death glare "That's not what I meant smart ass. I mean why the hell are you going to eat cake when you're sick. Do you want to get better at all?"

L turned on his heels giving Light his full attention "Name calling is completely unnecessary Light-kun, it is pretty obvious that I want to get better. Since you're such the expert on what to feed sick people. What do you suggest I eat?" Sending Light a glare of his own

Light rolled his eyes, looked though the cabinets and pulled out his can of chicken noodle soup. L would definitely not own any soup of his own considering his eating habits. That consist only of sweets.

L's panda eyes when wide. "I'm not eating that!" he said, disgust written all over his face

Light frowned "You are if you want to get better. This is what your suppose to eat when you're sick? Not cake, pie, ice-cream and other sugary sweets"

L pouted "But you let me have ice-cream earlier today" as he put the tip of his index finger in his mouth.

Light looked away trying not to get mesmerized by L's cuteness, as he swallowed the rock that was now in his throat "That was because you were feeling better and wasn't running a fever."

Light grabbed the can opener and began to prepare the soup on the stove. When it was done L grimaced at the boiling mess that was being poured into a bowl.

Light picked up the bowl and advanced at L, thrusting a spoonful at L's shut mouth.

The detective turned his head away as he felt the hot liquid touch his bottom lip.

"Light-kun get that away from my mouth. I refuse to have that anywhere near it"

"Come on L, one little taste isn't gonna hurt" The brunette said playfully

"No I'm not tasting it Light-kun" the insomniac stated stubbornly. As he slowly back away from the boy.

Seeing that the sugar addict was back away, Light inched every time L took a step backwards. "But it's good for you, it will help you fe…" Before Light could even finish what he was saying. L bolted out the kitchen. Almost making Light spill the soup as he was pulled along.

"L stop running before you give yourself a fever again! Your gonna make me spill the soup!" Light yelled

"Good because I'm not eating it Light-kun!" L said as he ran into headquarters.

"Oh yes you are!" At that Light gave the soup to Matsuda and grabbed L's wrist before he could run any further.

"Light-kun let go of me!" L screamed as he struggled to free himself from Lights grasp.

"Not until you eat your soup!" Light said as he wrestled L to the floor. Because of the weight difference and L's weak health, it didn't take much to have the insomniac completely pinned.

As L struggled under the brunette, Light looked around headquarters only to find the task force member staring at them looking very entertain. Except for Matsuda who was blushing madly, thinking about how suggestive the position Light had L in looked.

"Matsuda don't just sit there! Come over here and feed him the soup!"

"But uh Light-kun I don't thin.."

Light sent Matsuda a glare so intense he practically ran to Light side and shoved the whole spoon of soup in L's mouth.

L squeezed his eyes shut as he tasted the vile concoction of chicken and noodles soaking in a pungent broth. The detective grimace as he swallowed harshly.

"See now was that so bad" Light said in a sickly sweet voice

"Yes it was Light-kun. It was the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted and I wish not to taste it again" L said tasting lingering soup in his mouth

"Ok, I just wanted you to taste it at least." As Light released L's limbs he got up and head back to the bedroom.

"L it's time for your next dose of medicine"

The sleuth nodded as he followed Light to the master bathroom. As L popped two gummies in his mouth Light could tell that the sugar addict was very happy to eat something sweet after having that soup shoved down his throat. So the brunette was glad the detective got to take his medicine. But What he didn't know was that he was in for a hell of a night!

* * *

Not to bad right? Please review to tell me what you think n_n


	6. Duck Duck BOO!

Hey ^^" I know I haven't updated in like FOREVER! I had a bit of a writers block, well bit would be an understatement ." but i'm back now with a new chapter n_n. Thank you for all the reviews I love reading them X3 so please don't hesitate to write me any ^^

Anyway I hope you enjoy reading chapter 6

* * *

Light rubbed his temples as he felt another poke was delivered to his side. "What do you want L" the brunette said a bit strained.

"Light-kun I'm bored" the insomniac said for the 5th time already

Light made L stay in bed for the rest of the day while the rest of the taskforce workeD on the case. Not only has L already been driving him crazy but he was extremely bored himself.

"Well what do you suppose I do about it" Light questioned irritably

L gave a cute smile "Why play with me of course silly"

The teen sat up slowly from his laying position on the bed.

"What do you want to play?"

L thought for a minute then his eyes lit up with excitement "Duck Duck Goose!"

Before Light could protest, because it was only the two of them. L placed his hand on Lights head and yelled 'DUCK' and ran out the bedroom for the other players.

Stunned from the unexpected move. Light was dragged after the detective

"L what are you doing?" The auburn haired boy asked little flustered

"I'm going to find my other ducklings and that sneaky goose!"

Light laughed as they entered the investigation room.

Before anyone could say anything L started speaking rather loudly

"LISTEN UP LITTLE DUCKLINGS! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER ON OUR HANDS! THAT INTRUDER JUST SO HAPPENS GOOSE! SO I'M GOING TO FIND THAT GOOSE AND GET IT AWAY FROM MY DUCKLINGS!"

The Taskforce members looked dumbstruck at L as Light laughed hysterically.

"Light is not the goose because he has been with me the whole time. So that leaves you three"

"Ryuzaki what are yo-" Soichiro couldn't finish his sentence as he felt L's hand touch his head.

"DUCK" L said as he went over to Matsuda and touch his head saying the word 'DUCK'

As the sleuth walked over to Mogi he eyed his rather suspiciously "Hmm you don't look like the rest of my ducklings" L touched Mogi 's head. But this time he gasped as his eyes went wide.

"**GOOSE!**" Someone could have mistaken L's cry of 'goose' for bloody murder. Which is exactly why Mogi immediately ran out the investigation room and made a mad dash for the elevator.

"Come on Light duckling we can't let that rotten goose get away!" L said as he charged out the room after Mogi. Leaving a laughing Matsuda and confused Soichiro behind.

"It seems like L is more concerned with getting revenge on the goose then getting in his spot! Poor Mogi he never knew what hit him!" Matsuda said as he laughed even harder

"Here goosy goosy goosy goosy! heeeeere goosy goosy goosy goosy! Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!" L said as he searched thoroughly through the hallway.

Light found himself searching for the frightened man too. After seeing his reaction it was no doubt in Lights mind that the former officer was either hiding or went home.

"L I don't think calling the goose is gonna make him come out. Why are we searching for him anyway? The point was to get in his spot."

The detective stopped searching for the missing goose and turned to face Light

"Because that goose was not truthful about being a duck. And he didn't apologize for it either."

Light shrugged his shoulders as L went back to searching.

* * *

Soichiro sighed as he heard Matsuda begin to go off on another tangent. Next time he would have to remind himself to stick to small talk and not a full blown out conversation. The man's mouth just seems to run like the wind every time it had a chance. Driving anyone with ears and an IQ above 81 insane! Just before Soichiro was about to tell that babbling man to shut up, his cell phone rang. Matsuda stopped his conversation suddenly.

" Oh chief your cell phone is ringing!" Matsuda said not seeming to take into acknowledge that the two things on each side of Soichiro head called ears worked perfectly well. The older investigator held his tongue as he answered his cell phone, afraid he might snap on the former officer.

"Hello…Mogi wait-…..how am I su-…..yes I completely understand bu-…."

Matsuda listened to the conversation as he saw Soichiro face contort into a grimace and finally hang up.

"Come on we better go get Light and Ryuzaki, Mogi isn't coming back till tomorrow" The older sighed as he made his way to the door followed by a talkative Matsuda

* * *

"Please Light-kun" L said as Light pinched the bridge of his nose

"No! We cannot go in the kitchen so you can eat all those sweets, I don't know if you forgotten but your still sick, you should be in bed right now! Not to mention you got sick all over Aizawa a few hours ago"

"But Light-kuuuuuuun I want it"

"I don't care what you want, what you need is rest. Now come on were going back to the headquarters Mogi obviously isn't here."

L sulked as they made their way back to headquarters. Even though Light may have seemed like he couldn't care less and the discussion was over. He still felt a sliver of guilt as L trailed behind him. Finally when they made it inside Light heard a loud slam come from the door. He was surprised it wasn't broken from the impact and even more surprise that it was L who did it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" The teen asked still stunned by The detectives actions

L eyes were hidden by his black bangs as he clenched his fists "You're the hell is what's wrong with me Kira."

"L what are you talking about I'm not Kira!" 'Why all of a sudden? Why did he have to be mad now! I never seen him have a episode where he's angry, and judging by his tone I don't think I want to'

The insomniacs head suddenly snapped up sending a intense glare at Light

"Cut the bullshit Kira! I already won. And now that I've won I get to have my prize!"

Without warning L suddenly delivered a round house kick to Lights side sending them soaring across the room. Light last bit of patience was gone as he clenched his abused side

"THAT. IS. IT"

* * *

After looking for the duo for 20 minutes now Soichiro was on the verge of pulling his hair out and Matsuda was animated as ever laughing, smiling even pouting. The older guessed he was pouring his heart out, thinking that he was listening and really interested in the conversation, when really he felt the very opposite. If only he could block him the younger man long enough to stay on one thought and keep his sane.

"Yagami-san don't you think we should go back to headquarters now? Light and L might have gone back"

Soichiro grinded his teeth he massages his temples willing his already raging migraine not to get worse

"Matsuda where do you think we've been going for the last 5 minutes. Headquarters is right there" The older stated pointing to a door down the hall

The younger scratched the back of his head "Oh! Sorry I must have not noticed caus-"

Suddenly the bubbly man was cut off by a loud crash being heard from headquarters"

Earning a quick glance from Soichiro, they advanced at the door. Just before they were about to charge in. Another sound was heard, only this time it was a….moan?

"L-Light-kun please me gentle"

"What! You mean this is your first time someone has ever don't this too you?"

"Don't say it like that! I'm sure I'm not the only one who hasn't done it!"

"Ok ok whatever; I'll be gentle since this is your first time"

"Oh and Light-kun"

"Yeah?"

"I trust you"

Matsuda's face was so red he could put a tomato to shame as Soichiro nearly choked as he had difficulty getting air in his lungs.

" Ah! L-Light! It h-hurts"

"S-Sorry but you so t-tiiight, just try and relax"

The older's face turned green as mental images started popping in his head as Mastuda's nose bled

"Light-kuuun it sti-AAAH!"

"L I think I found your s-sweet spot"

" Y-yeah it seem y-ou have. I-it feel so g-good Aaah hah h-harder eh, P-please~ don't s-stop LIGHT"

Just before Soichiro was about to vomit all over the floor and Matsuda pass out from blood lost they both burst through the door

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Please tell me what you think


End file.
